


found you

by ohno (lovinglouist)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dead Carla Yeager, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglouist/pseuds/ohno
Summary: Eren, a photography major, goes out to take pictures of what inspires him, together with his long time friend Jean.While being out and about he finds a beautiful guy and can’t help himself but photograph him.OrJean fucks up and Eren gets noticed by Levi as he takes a picture of him.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I had this idea in mind while looking for pictures, this is the one that made me want to write about it. I am well known within my group of friends for always taking pictures of strangers, simply because they’re not posing and their moments are just completely genuine! The picture made me think of one I once took of my friends talking surrounded by flowers. Hope you will enjoy it!

_____________________________________  
  


Eren Jaeger was a student majoring in photography, he had always been interested in the art of capturing pictures of beautiful moments. It started when he lost his mother when little, all he had left of her were pictures, Eren treasured every single one he had of her or with her. Since the day he lost his mother, his friends would always find him with a camera around his neck. That was the last present he had gotten from her. 

While growing up Eren filled multiple albums of his friends having fun, fighting or simply looking around themselves. He loved nature too which lead to him developing his new passion, taking pictures of strangers. People looking around nature, holding hands while staring at some piece of arts. 

Eren’s friend warned him to stop taking pictures of people, saying he surely didn’t go unnoticed with that camera pointed at them. 

‘I’m taking pictures of nice moments, I’m sure they would appreciate’ would be Eren’s answer every time it was pointed out how  _ creepy _ that could look on the outside and to the people he took pictures of. 

‘Then why don’t you go and show them your pictures?’ would say Jean back to him, usually while scoffing and pointing out how dumb it was of Eren to do it. ‘One day you’ll be beaten up, trust me!’ 

Eren would roll his eyes at Jean and keep on doing whatever he liked. 

They were best friends, but at times, Eren really wished to punch him in the face. 

On a Sunday morning with a backpack on his back and camera in his hands, Eren decided he wanted to take pictures of flowers, secretly hoping to find someone to picture near beautiful trees, red flowers or anything that would scream  _ beauty.  _ He decided to go to a park near his house that also had a beautiful river he adored taking pictures of. His best friend, Jean, invited himself to go out with him. Usually Eren would say no, for very different reasons. One of those was actually why he wanted to disappear right there at that very moment. 

Jean had one big issue, which was not being able to shut up when needed. Every time they went out, Jean would usually raise his voice explaining how wrong it was to take pictures without permission and how one day, he will have people coming at him or running away. Eren remarked saying ‘If you don’t shut up I’ll probably get noticed for sure!’ 

‘Man, I’m telling you this. No guy will want to date you if you act this way. I wouldn’t!’ Said Jean while trying to  _ make a point.  _ As if Eren would have wanted to date him. Sure Jean wasn’t bad looking, but  _ dating?  _ The thought of having to deal with Jean as a boyfriend made him shiver, it didn’t go unnoticed and that made Jean punch Eren lighting on his left shoulder. 

‘Hey! Why did you do that?’ he said while protecting his shoulder from being hit again.  _ ‘Because _ . I saw you, for your information I can be a perfect boyfriend mat-‘ 

_ Click.  _ The sound of the camera interrupted Jean from his sentence, well knowing how Eren was actually ignoring him while taking some pictures. 

He looked at Eren, who was now croached, to then shift his eyes towards the camera to see where it was directed. Eren was apparently trying to take a picture of a couple looking at the river. Jean didn’t have to ask of  _ why.  _ Eren would always get incredibly excited to explain what made him want to picture a certain couple. 

‘Do you see them? That couple by the river?’ he said excited while pointing at them. 

Jean slapped Eren’s hand away from pointing out.

‘Bro, yes. I do see them, don’t point out! You’ll get their attention! Why are you even crosching if you want to take a picture of them? Get up!’ Said Jean while sighing exasperated at his friend’s behaviour.

Sure Jean could avoid all of that by  _ simply  _ not going to any of Eren’s adventures, but he actually enjoyed seeing his friend having fun. Something he  _ would never  _ let him know. That would cost his reputation of cool guy he gave himself. No one else thought him as one of the  _ cool guy _ . 

Eren scoffed at Jeans’ comment. This was the type of conversation they would usually have, all. the. time. 

‘Jean you don’t understand art! See, there are flowers on the way, if I crouch I can picture the flowers, them and the river! It would look amazing!’ 

_ Yeah sure, _ thought Jean. He would never understand this type of art. Was it even worth getting caught? ‘Will you show the picture to them if it comes out well?’ 

Another scoff from Eren ‘Why would I even do that? You’re completely out of your mind.’ 

‘Am I? When you’re the one doing these secret stalking thing? WHA-‘ 

Eren suddenly got up, scaring Jean from the action. He was looking on the right side of the park, where the couple he was taking a picture of were. He was scanning the area, tapping on his camera while looking conflicted. Mumbling to himself Eren was deciding if taking a step towards where he was looking or  _ not.  _ Jean grew impatient as he saw his friend ridiculous dance of going back and forth. He spoke. 

‘Is that a new dance, what the fuck are you doing? Where do you wanna go?’ He said while placing his hand over his friend’s left shoulder, the one punched earlier. 

Eren snapped out of his trance to look over at Jean, then at the hand on his shoulder, then right back a Jean. He forced Jean’s hand out of the way. ‘Do you have something against my left shoulder?’ 

Eren tried to brush off what was left of Jean’s presence on his shoulder by trying to clean the shirt with a napkin he took from his backpack. 

‘I need to remove all the germs there might be on your hand’ kept on saying Eren. ‘I shall never know what you did with that hand.’ 

Jean took a step back, gasped as dramatic as he could with a hand on his chest, close to the heart. ‘How could you say that, you know I take a shower at least once every 3 months!’ 

Eren looked at him in disgust while Jean started laughing. ‘I’m fucking with you, did you really think I take a shower once every 3 months? Bro! What the fuck!’ 

‘Well you do stink’ said Eren with a smirk on his face. Before Jean could say anything back to him Eren looked around frantically until he stopped to look straight ahead, where he was debating on going towards, before getting distracted by Jean. 

‘Can I possibly know what the heck you’re looking at? The tree?’ Said Jean behind Eren, trying to focus his attention where his friend’s was. 

Eren turned around, feeling Jean behind him, telling him not to look that way and make things obvious. ‘Please don’t look! There’s a guy near the tree, you see him? The where the yellow flowers are!’ Said Eren trying not to make it too obvious but moving his head to the right, showing him where the guy was. 

‘You mean that little guy? Can you even take pictures of kids?’ 

‘Oh c’mon Jean! He’s not a kid, he’s simply short!’ said Eren furiously to Jean, knowing that his friend shouldn’t be trusted when talking about  _ anything. _ He would always turn it into a joke. 

‘How do you even know he’s not a kid? We can’t see shit from here!’ Stated Jean trying to defend himself, looking over Eren’s shoulder to stare at the person he was apparently so keen to defend. 

‘Seriously Jean, you should stop looking. I want to take a picture of him, don’t scare him away!’ 

Jean looking towards Eren raising one eyebrow ‘He’s not a cat, man. I can’t  _ scare him away _ by simply looking over there. Plus he seems pretty intimidating.’ 

Eren just shushed Jean and proceed to look at the guy once again. 

Eren lifted the camera to his eyes as he decided how to take the picture. The guy was looking at the yellow flower with a serene smile on his face. Eren wondered what made him look so calm while being surrounded by those flowers. Wondering if there was anything behind the reason of his admiration of them or not? He felt like intruding in a very private moment. By the way the guy looked, Eren was sure that a smile on his face wasn’t so common. He found him extremely beautiful. 

Eren took a picture before too much time went by as he stared at the mysterious guy. It that very moment he heard Jean screaming ‘There’s a fucking bee!!!’ While running away from Eren. 

Jean was afraid of bees and his reaction when encountering one was the funniest thing ever.  _ If only _ it didn’t happen right there where everyone,  _ and  _ the guy he was taking a picture of, could catch Eren being stalker-ish, with the camera towards the guy. 

To no one’s surprise, the guy actually looked towards their direction and locked eyes with Eren, who hid behind the flowers he used to shoot a creative photography at the couple. While crouching down, not to be seen by the guy, Eren pushed Jean by the shirt to hide too. 

‘Jean, for god sake! Did you have to scream so loudly?’ Said Eren with exasperation in his voice. He had his hands covering his face, trying not to scream louder out of frustration. Or hitting Jean. Anything that would get him more attention wasn’t exactly  _ needed  _ at the moment. 

‘You know I’m scared of bees! It’s not even my fault, you should stop fucking around with that camera and being a creep!’ Jean was now half screaming and everyone started turning around to look at them fighting. Eren wanted to disappear, but kill Jean before doing so. 

‘I’m not being a fucking creep, you moron! And shut the hell up I don’t want him to find me.’ 

‘Who shouldn’t find you?’ 

‘You know who! The guy I took a pi-‘ Eren turned around to answer Jean, unfortunately he realised incredibly late that it wasn’t Jean who asked the question, the voice was from  _ the guy _ he didn’t want to be seen. Jean was covering his mouth with his hands, holding a laugh.   
Eren started to look paler and paler as he turned his head towards the source of the voice, coming from above him. 

There was the guy. The sun was kissing his features and he was looking right into Eren’s eyes. He didn’t look angry, but tired. He had bags under his eyes, something he didn’t notice when taking the picture. Eren was too occupied in admiring him to realise anything that could be close to being imperfect. 

Eren was at loss of words, he had no idea how to answer, he opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly before completely shutting it and looking dumbly at the guy, who now was starting to look quite unimpressed and irritated by Eren’s lack of answer. 

‘You look like a fish, can you speak? Are you deaf?’ the guy said while moving his hands weirdly. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Jean couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing as loud as when he screamed due to the bees. 

‘He’s not deaf, just dumb I promise you!’ was what Jean said to the stranger, who shifted his glance from Eren to Jean. 

‘Okay, then can you please tell your friend to get up and talk to me? He doesn’t seem to respond to me and I’m getting back pain by looking down at him.’ 

Jean looked at Eren and shaked him off ‘You heard him, bro. Time to get up! C’mon’ 

He took Eren by the armpits and forced him to get up, the stranger followed them with his eyes to then realise how tall Eren and Jean were compared to him. Eren swore he saw him widen his eyes as Eren showed himself taller and taller. 

Jean coughed when he realised both of them were way taller than the guy, making the situation embarrassing for everyone. The guy looked straight up at Jean in the eyes and said ‘What are you laughing about?’ 

Jean pretended to look confused ‘Who? Me? Nothing. I’m definitely not the one with a crush on you here.’ Eren furtively not so furtively punched him in the stomach as the guy watched the whole interaction with a smirk on his face.

‘Jean I’ll fucking castrate if you don’t shut the fuck up.’ whispered Eren as he smiled towards the stranger, trying to keep his cool. 

Jean was resting his hand on the stomach trying not to scream even further due to the pain, he realised the punch was well deserved. ‘I’ll just go and sit over there, that bench looks very comfortable all of sudden. It was nice to meet you, man.’ 

With that, Jean left. 

Eren looked towards Jean’s direction as he sat down, Jean flipped him off and mouthed for him to just  _ talk  _ with the guy and not to look like a complete idiot. 

A cough made Eren quickly look from Jean’s direction to the strangers. 

‘I guess we need to address the elephant in the room.’ He said while looking up to Eren, he couldn’t help but think that the guy looked incredibly cute by being so small and  _ yet _ looking so ready to fight.  _ Adorable.  _

‘Yeah… you’re… you’re right! We should!’ Eren said trying not to shutter and look at the guy without blushing. Needless to say, it was useless. 

‘Alright… so’ he looked at Eren with a mixture of confusion and amuse. The kid was  _ cute  _ he thought. 

‘Why did you take a picture of me?.’

‘About the crush, I really find you cute to be honest!’

They spoke at the same time, Eren was now as red as the roses and the stranger shifted from confused to  _ incredibly _ amused, showing the best smirk he had ever seen in a lifetime. 

In the background, together with birds making sounds and people chatting, Eren could hear Jean laughing his ass off at the situation. He hoped that being far, Jean wouldn’t have had the chance to hear.  _ He wasn’t so lucky.  _

Eren mentally cursed himself for saying that and tried to focus the topic on what the guy went over there to being with.  _ The picture.  _

Eren held his camera as he spoke. ‘Look, I’m so sorry that I took a picture of you. I’m a photography major and I love to take pictures of people looking comfortable outside, doing literally anything! I wasn’t particularly stalking you or so… I just thought you looked peaceful surrounded by those flowers and wanted to immortalise the moment. I’m so sorry I can delete it if you want! I’m Eren, Eren Jaeger, by the way!’ 

Words came out of his mouth without the chance for the stranger to stop him at any moment. He thought the guy could have been such a great rapper considering how fast he spoke without actually taking a  _ single break. _

When Eren finished talking, the stranger blinked. Once, twice … until he assimilated every bit of informations given by Eren, then, he spoke. 

‘I’m Levi, nice to meet you. I thought I was special by being photographed by you, that hurts. But it’s okay, I don’t mind. I just wanted to know what were you doing. Can I see the picture?’ 

Eren’s smile blossomed as he heard  _ Levi  _ speaking, he was happy and grateful for him not to react strangely to it but  _ actually wanting to see the picture! _

Wow, Eren was in love. 

‘What did you say?’ Oh  _ fuck _ . Did he say that out loud? 

‘Yes, you did indeed.’ The stranger, no— Levi! Was now smirking to Eren. He totally was enjoying it, what a day Eren had! 

‘I’m completely dumb, I’m so sorry I’ll shut up and leave right now. So so sorry!’ Eren was about to leave when the guy stopped him from his backpack before he could be out of reach and said 

‘I never said I disliked you finding me good looking or whatever, stop jumping to conclusion and show me the picture.’ 

_ Oh _ . 

He didn’t have to be told twice, Eren turned his camera on and went on searching the picture of Levi to show him. Without realising, Levi was getting closer and closer to Eren. Looking at his pictures as Eren was trying to find the right one. 

‘You’re very good, I hope you know that.’ Eren was surprised to hear his voice so close, not realising when he moved next to him. Eren shuttered and muttered a thank you. He knew he wasn’t  _ that bad _ but he still struggled in seeing himself as good. That compliment made him smile a bit, not going unnoticed by Levi he got a faint smile.

When found the picture, Levi asked if he could hold the camera to look closely at the picture. Eren was completely okay with it and left him to stare at it. Eren wondered how come he really wanted to see it that close. Sure, it was still him in the picture, but why? Was he obsessed with having picture taken, with social media?

Eren saw how happy Levi looked while staring at the picture. He wasn’t smiling or anything like that, there was a simple calmness in his eyes. Like the waves of the ocean on a sunny day. Eren felt at peace looking at him. 

‘Can I have this picture?’ 

Eren snapped out of his trance, Levi was asking him for the picture which surprised Eren a lot. 

‘Sure, do you like it that much? I’m glad.’ 

Levi simply nodded still not looking away from the picture. 

‘Can I ask you why you like it so much? What makes you want to have it?’ 

Levi looked straight up in Eren’s eyes and said 

‘There was someone I once cared deeply about. Those were his favourite flowers, the first ones I have ever gifted them, too. I don’t have any pictures of them, only these flowers and their smell that reminds me of  _ him _ . I like to know I look peaceful when thinking of this person.’ 

Eren was left speechless, something moved inside of him, something that made him feel happy and sad. He didn’t know exactly what happened and how, he just thought he could  _ feel  _ his pain so much. 

Levi was looking at Eren with tender eyes, all of sudden something snapped inside of him that made him cry. 

He was crying, in front of a stranger, for god knows what reason, but he knew he would have been save around him. 

Levi smiled warmly at Eren and said ‘Hello, Eren. Long time no see.’ 

Eren cried, harder. He didn’t care if people were looking at them, he didn’t care if Jean got up from the bench to approach them. He suddenly cared of nothing but the guy in front of him. 

‘Heichou.’ Those words came out of his mouth, suddenly everything made sense. He remember every single moment, every gift exchanged, every love letters. Their feelings, their confession.  _ Everything.  _

Eren was now sobbing and Levi came to hug him strongly. ‘I found you, like I promised you’ 

Eren smiled into the hug, his face on Levi’s shoulder as he cried and cried. 

‘You found me.’ 

  
  
  



End file.
